Wild Horses
by thedandelions
Summary: he was there when i played the piano for the first time in six years. rade. oneshot.


_Rade one-shot that just popped into my head when I was listening to this song by The Rolling Stones. It's called Wild Horses, and it's SUCH a beautiful song. I came across this song by looking at Liz Gillies' channel. She has a cover up on this song and she sings it so beautifully. _

_I don't own Victorious or Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones._

_Xo-_

_iCraveBat_

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror, wiping the makeup off my face, tying my hair up in a messy ponytail, and changed from my dark, uncomfortable, black clothes in exchange for a pair of sweats and a cami. I took a deep breath, and said to myself, "Jade West, you are beautiful and nobody should tell you otherwise." Well there's something you wouldn't expect Jade West to have: low self-esteem. I always had someone degrading me when I was younger, but then in middle school, I met someone who seemed exactly like me. Her name was Caterina Valentine. She had fiery red hair and she was the one who told me not to care what anybody thought. I still care what people say about me. I cover up my lack of confidence with insults to other people. Others should know what it felt like on the other side.

I walked down each step and made my way to my living room, the walls were a deep purple and the couches were a bright red. Whenever someone came over my house, they would think I lived with vampires, and they would assume that I was a vampire as well, simply because of my pale complexion. I rolled my eyes at the thought and looked at the black, still glossy piano sitting in the corner of the room. I sighed, walked over to it, and ran my fingers along the keys. They were practically begging me to play.

It's almost been six years since I played the piano, just simply because _I'm_ not the one to play piano. Tori and Andre play the piano, but not Jade West. She's one of the only girls at Hollywood Arts who aren't interested in playing any kind of instrument. The only instruments I play are my vocal cords.

I sit down on the black stool, which blended nicely with the wall. I ran my fingers along the keys again, and then played one note. I almost forgot the euphoric noises it made. I forgot the adrenaline rush I got when I played. The sensation of playing each and every note, the feeling was almost forgotten. Before long, I stopped playing around with the keys, then took my hands and gracefully set them on the piano. I took a deep breath and started to play. I was just going to play whatever I was set out to play. The song I picked had a gentle beginning, and then started to pick up when it was nearing the end. I opened my mouth, closed my eyes, and began to sing.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am_

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands__  
Wild horses, couldn't drag me away__  
Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away_

I paused when I was about to start the second verse, but placed my hands on my thighs and looked down. I always felt like I was going to burst into tears whenever I sang this song. It always reminded me of my past, when my dad just left me and my mom in this house. He just decided to leave without warning. I just remember three words he said to me when he was about to leave. I was eight years old. **"I hate you." **It brought back the painful memories I vowed to never live again. This is why and how I started to live my rebellion stage, and it just stuck.

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain__  
Now you decided to show me the same__  
No sweeping exits or off stage lines__  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind__  
Wild horses, couldn't drag me away__  
Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away_

I felt the emotion, but I felt so powerless. I heard the door open, and I was so startled I almost fell off the chair. "Jade? Are you here?"

"Who is it?" I tried to peek who was there without them seeing me.

"It's Robbie,"

I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms as I walked toward the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I live right next door Jade."

"That doesn't mean you can just come to my house and just visit me whenever you want to!" I screeched at him, when I really shouldn't. Robbie was a nice guy, he didn't do anything to me and he complimented me when I thought I looked terrible. I always told him to shut up when he did, because I always thought he was just annoying. Now that I realize it, he's just trying to be a nice friend.

"I-I'm sorry Jade, I just wanted to tell you that you have a beautiful voice." He gulped. There was something different about him today. Not the fact that he didn't have Rex with him, but something about him just made me so attracted to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your window is open, and I heard you singing. And you're really good at playing the piano too. You play?"

"Not in a long time. But thank you. Bye now," I placed my hand on the door and began to push it slowly.

"No wait. Can I see you play?"

"What? No!" I furrowed my brows and scoffed.

"Why not?" He started to walk inside my house and with every step he took; I started to smell the aroma of his cologne. It was alluring and heavenly. "I'm already in your house so you have to let me at least hear you play again,"

"Fine." I only let him watch me play because he was just so attractive today.

"…and Jade?" He asked.

"WHAT." I said, irritated and annoyed.

"I like your new look. You look better all natural than you do with your makeup,"

I smiled and felt myself blush. I hope he didn't see that. "Thanks," I said softly, and then I grabbed his wrist, but felt something rather odd, so my first reaction was to wince at the feeling.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." I grabbed his wrist and tried to ignore the tingling feeling I got when I touched him. This never happened before, why is this happening now?

I sat down on the piano stool as he sat down next to me. I cleared my throat and began playing where I left off.

_I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie__  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time__  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried__  
Let's do some living after we die_

I closed my eyes and pretended like no one was there. I suddenly felt nervous around Robbie. I felt thigh touching mine when I went to go press down on the pedals underneath the piano, and I got that feeling again. I quickly moved my thigh the opposite way so they weren't touching each other.

_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away__  
Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday__  
Wild horses, couldn't drag me away__  
Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday_

I opened my eyes to see Robbie turning his head so we're face to face, as he smiles. He placed his hand on top of mine, which were set still on the piano keys. I looked at his face bluntly, but managed to put a grin on my face. He gently whispered, "You sang it so beautifully."

"Thanks," I said, then looked down on the ground,

"And one other thing," He added, and then with his other hand, he placed it gently on the side of my face. It felt warm and I never realized his hand fit so smug, like it was destiny.

"What?" I squeaked out, so quiet that you could barely hear me.

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I was in shock, but I kissed him back anyways. We pulled apart from each other as he said, "You're just as beautiful as your singing,"

* * *

_Did you guys like it? I'm thinking of making a Rade series._

_PLEASE REVIEW, it literally takes like no time at all, I love hearing what you guys think!_

_Xoxo_

_iCraveBat_


End file.
